hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of weapons in Downfall
This page lists out the various weapons seen and used in Downfall. 85-mm M1939 (52-K) gun The 85-mm M1939 (52-K) gun is a Soviet-made anti-aircraft gun. It was seen in the Hitler Youth Scene, where Peter Kranz and other Hitler Youths were seen handling the flak gun. The gun used was most likely supposed to be the German 8.8 cm Flak 18/36/37/41, whose barrel is similar, however because the filming took place in Russia, a 52-K was more easy to obtain. Cyanide pill Cyanide pills were lethal poisons used by many of the people in Hitler's circles to commit suicide. The pill consists of concentrated potassium cyanide solution, encased in a glass ampoule, which were in turn covered in rubber casing during storage. The mode of usage involves, instead of ingesting the pill itself, crushing the glass ampule between one's teeth, breaking the ampoule and releasing the lethal fast-acting neurotoxin. The pills supplied to Hitler in the Führerbunker were sent by Himmler, and Hitler in turn distributes them to some of the bunker occupants. Because most of the cyanide pills were manufactured in concentration camps, there are concerns that some of them were sabotaged and non-lethal, so Hitler tests one on Blondi with help from Werner Haase and his dog handler Fritz Tornow. Blondi died almost instantly, rendering Hitler inconsolable afterwards. Eva Braun chose cyanide pills to kill herself with Hitler, as she doesn't want to have her face disfigured if she were to shoot herself. Hewel is the only other person besides Hitler and Eva who bit a cyanide pill to his death. Gerda Christian, Traudl Junge and Constanze Manziarly also received a cyanide pill each from Hitler, but do not use them. Degtyaryov DP-28 The Degtyaryov DP-28, or Degtyaryov's infantry machine gun (DP), is a light machine gun used by the Soviet starting 1928. It is easy to manufacture and has few parts, but breaks easily. The machine gun was seen in the night battle scene with Mohnke. Karabiner 98k The Karabiner 98k is a German made bolt-action rifle, used extensively by the Wehrmacht until the end of WWII. They can be seen in the beginning of the film, where the Wolfsschanze's guards are seen handling them. There were also seen towards the end of the film, where the soldiers smashes up the guns on the ground as the Soviet forces surround them. Luger P08 The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum), popularly known as the Luger, is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. It was made popular by Germany during both World Wars, who supplies the pistols to the army. SS-Brigadeführer Wilhelm Mohnke carried a Luger P08 pistol as his sidearm. He was seen with it when the last remaining German officers prepared for the Red Army. Hermann Göring also carried a Luger, although it's not seen in the movie. MG 34 The Maschinengewehr 34, or MG 34, is a German air-cooled machine gun that was first produced and accepted into service in 1934, and first issued to units in 1935. Manufactured by Mauser, they are a stand-issue to the Kreigsmarine, though the manufacturing process is time-consuming and expensive for the expanding armed forces. They can be seen in Peter Kranz's street battle scene, where a German soldier fire at the advancing Soviets behind the cover of sandbags. Model 24 Grenade thumb|right|M24 grenades being passed around The Model 24 Grenade or Model 24 Stielhandgranate was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from the end of World War I until the end of World War II. The very distinctive appearance led to its being called a "stick grenade", or a "potato masher" in British Army slang. The Model 24 Grenade appears briefly in Downfall. As Weidling and his adjutant are entering the Fuhrerbunker on charges of desertion, several are being passed out to a group of Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS soldiers in the Reichstag's underground passages, as they are preparing for battle. They appear more often in parodies that feature scenes from Saving Private Ryan. Model 39 Grenade The Model 39 Grenade or M39 (German Eihandgranate 39, nicknamed Eierhandgranate "Egg hand grenade") or simply Granate 3'''9 was a German hand grenade introduced in 1939 and produced until 1945. The grenades are deployed by unscrewing the ball cap, pulling it out revealing the coiled wire, gently stretching it, then quickly pulling it and throwing the grenade. These grenades are famous for its use by high-ranking Nazi officers who were on orders to commit suicide. Grawitz used two of these grenades to kill himself and his family. This becomes a recurring joke in the parodies, where Grawitz blows himself every time he is either sad of angry. Apart from his family, he also blew up Hitler after he told him that he can't cook. Mosin-Nagant M38 Carbine The '''Mosin–Nagant (Russian: Винтовка Мосина, ISO 9: Vintovka Mosina) is a bolt-action, internal magazine-fed, military rifle invented under the government commission by Russian and Belgian inventors, and used by the armed forces of the Russian Empire, the Soviet Union and other nations. The model seen in Downfall is the M38, as there are many other models. A lot of M38 Carbines are seen in the hands of Red Army soldiers, but not that many full sized M91/30 rifles, which is rather odd, since the Mosin Nagant M91/30 was the most common weapon in any Red Army Infantry unit. As in the case of the PPSh-41, M38 carbines were issued in anticipation of the heavy street fighting. Other than submachine guns, the M38 Carbine was issued to truck drivers and secondary members of crew served weapons. So the mix of PPSh-41s and M38s is historically correct. MP40 filling up Fegelein with rounds from the MP40.]] The Maschinenpistole 40 (or MP40) was a submachine gun developed in Germany, used extensively by paratroopers, tank crews, officers, and other troops during World War II Two variants are seen in the movie: the Model 38 and Model 40. Model 38 The MP38 Submachine gun is seen in use by Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS troops. SS-Standartenführer Ernst-Günther Schenck's adjutant carries one, as well as the Greifkommando. The gun is also seen carried by an NCO who escorted Mohnke's group. Model 40 General Helmuth Weidling's adjutant carries an MP40, which he turns in before entering the Bunker. Several members of the Waffen SS are also seen armed with MP40 submachine guns, most notably one of the two guards at the bunker's exit cube, when preparing to cremate Goebbels' remains. Peter Högl also carried one, which he used it to finish Fegelein off. Panzerfaust The Panzerfaust (literally "armor fist" or "tank fist", plural: Panzerfäuste) was a cheap, recoil-less German anti-tank weapon of World War II. It's forerunner is the Faustpatrone and it began service in 1942 until the end of the war. The Panzerfaust is used by the Hitler Youth and German soldiers during the Battle of Berlin against Red Army Tanks. Peter Kranz and a soldier are seen carrying two of these, but are unable to fire them on the approaching T-34. The Volkssturm under the command of Dr. Joseph Goebbels are also seen armed with Panzerfaust. Stockpiles of Panzerfauste can be seen in the Chancellery yard. PPSh-41 The PPSh-41 (P'istolet-'''P'ulemyot 'Sh'pagina; Russian: Пистолет-пулемёт Шпагина; "Shpagin machine pistol") was a Soviet submachine gun designed by Georgi Shpagin as an inexpensive, simplified alternative to the PPD-40. The weapon was developed in mid-1941 and was produced in a network of factories in Moscow, with high-level local Party members made directly responsible for production targets being met. The PPSh saw extensive combat use during World War II. The weapon is carried by the Red Army soldiers, when they encircle the market area where Mohnke's group and other German soldiers took refuge. They are seen up close, when Traudl tries to escape. Sturmgewehr 44 The '''Sturmgewehr 44 (StG44), also known as Maschinenpistole 44, MP44, MP43, was a type of assault rifle developed in Nazi Germany during World War II and was the first of its kind to see major deployment, considered by many historians to be the first modern assault rifle. The weapon is more seen in the movie than all other German weapons. As confirmed by a WW2 historian, the German army held back issuing their StG-44s to elite units, but towards the end of the war, starting handing them out in large numbers, figuring that they were running out of troops to arm. Walther Model 4 The Walther Model 8 was a single action pistol produced by Walther arms in 1920s-30s. After Hitler commits suicide, a Walther Model 8 pistol is seen lying on his coffee table. This is historically accurate according to Hitler's personal valet Heinz Linge, and his adjutant Otto Günsche who testified that upon Hitlers suicide they discovered him with two pistols. A Walther Model 8, which Linge claimed Hitler often carried in a concealed pocket, and a Walther PP or PPK pistol. Gunsche unloaded the weapons and noted that the 7.65mm Walther Model PP or PPK, he couldn’t recall the exact model, had been fired. The Walther Model 8 6.35mm had not been fired. Walther P38 The Walther P38 is a 9 mm semi-automatic pistol that was developed by Walther as the service pistol of the Wehrmacht at the beginning of World War II. It was intended to replace the costly Luger P08. Most of the Wehrmacht, Waffen-SS, and Hitler Youth soldiers are seen with a Walther P38 pistol as their sidearm. Otto Günsche has one Walther P38, as seen in the movie finale. Joseph Goebbels used a P38 to commit suicide with his wife. Walther PP 's Walther PP.]] The Walther PP is a type of pistol developed in Germany, and is still in production today. They were among the most important developments of the inter-war period. Produced between 1929 and 1945 in significant numbers, these pistols, among with the basically similar but smaller PPK, were widely used as police and military guns in Hitler’s Germany. After the war, various licenses were given to overseas and local arms manufacturers by Walther, along with unlicensed close copies produced elsewhere. The pistol can be seen on Rochus Misch's radio table in the Extended version, right before Goebbels says goodbye to him. Walther PPK The Walther PPK was a handgun created by Walther invented in 1932. It was largely used during World War II by German soldiers and officers. The pistol is used by many people in Downfall, such as: Wilhelm Burgdorf, Franz Schädle, Walther Hewel. Adolf Hitler killed himself with a PPK. The gun is also Burgdorf's Pistol of Armageddon. Category:Weapons Category:Downfall